1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antifriction alloy based on iron, molybdenum and sulphur.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The compositions of this type proposed hitherto are not entirely satisfactory; they cannot be satisfactorily and completely freed from the restrictions of conventional lubrication, in particular oil or grease, and this is particularly disadvantageous in certain fields such as chemical engineering, aerospace, textiles, etc.; further, in difficult lubrication conditions, they do not guarantee very low coefficients of friction.
In particular, these materials based on iron, molybdenum and sulphur give no better results than solid lubricants such as molybdenum bisulphide, tungsten biselenide, graphite, etc., or plastics, all of which are products with extremely limited applications, since these solid lubricants are difficult to use, whereas plastics lose their properties at elevated temperatures.